


Stay With Me

by TheAssassinLover



Series: An Assassin in the Shadows, A Thief in the Night [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Distance, Emotions, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Kissing, Longing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/TheAssassinLover
Summary: A brief meeting between lovers who spend far too much time apart.
Relationships: Brynjolf (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: An Assassin in the Shadows, A Thief in the Night [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825006
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, let's get this ball rolling on this series.

Ariel’s gaze was focused on the sky, her eyes the only visible part of her body as she watched the stars. She was waiting. Wondering if the person she waited for was even coming. 

“Still lurking on roofs, lass?” A familiarly accented voice cut the silence and if she was anyone else she may have been startled.

“It’s comforting. Besides, I see well at a distance.” She replied sitting up to face the Nord. “I was beginning to think you weren’t going to show.”

“You know I would never miss your visits. Not willingly.” He took a seat beside her, the two silently watching the remaining townsfolk head home.

“How has the guild been? I know things were difficult last time I was in town.” Ariel looked over at him.

“We’ve had our difficulties, but thanks to the new lass our luck seems to be on the rise again.” Brynjolf met her gaze. “I do miss your help though, Ariel. I won’t deny that.”

“You know I would stay if I could, Bryn.” Her tone darkened. “I won’t risk it.”

“I’m not afraid of the brotherhood, lass.” 

“Bold words from the man alone with an assassin.” Her hidden amusement was given away in her tone. “Seriously though. I need to head back tomorrow.”

“And tonight?” Brynjolf’s tone lowered as he slowly moved closer.

“What about it?” She teased, head tilted for good measure.

“Come on, lass.” He reached for her hood.

“You would expose my identity here, Bryn?” She mused.

He pulled it down, her blond hair falling down her back. “You’re on a rooftop. No one is going to notice. Besides, the guild is gaining favor in Riften again.”

“I’m not in the guild.” She reminded him. 

“No, but you’re with me.” He reached for her mask but she turned her head.

“I’m also in a decidedly more hunted guild uniform.”

Brynjolf tried again but she easily evaded, ever agile with her motions. “Would you quit teasing?”

“Hmm, maybe if you ask nicely.” Her soft laughter followed her words.

“Please, lass.” He relented.

“Fine.” She reached up, pulling both the mask and hood off over her head. “Happy?” Her voice was a bit clearer now without the cloth over her face and amusement sparked in her eyes.

"I'm always happy to see you, lass." Brynjolf reached to trace his hand over the scar across her throat. "Never will get used to seeing that though."

Ariel caught his hand with hers. "Don't think about it. That's what I do." Then she leaned forward to press her lips to his. 

Brynjolf laughed as she leaned back. "Trying to distract me?"

"Is it working?" She asked, a smirk playing on her lips. 

"Always." He kissed her again, hand cupping her face as she leaned into him. 

"Stay with me until morning?" She whispered. 

"Of course."

***

Ariel groaned as the sun broke over the horizon, moving to stand from the bed in the Bee and Barb. An arm wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her back down. "Bryn, I have to go." She swatted at his arm. His hold didn't loosen and she sighed. "I'll be back." She promised.

"When? In two months?" His voice was tense and Ariel laid her hand on his arm.

"Don't do this now." She begged. "Please. You know it's just as hard for me."

Brynjolf sighed, relenting. "I know, lass." His hold finally loosened and Ariel stood to dress and don her armor. 

Arms wrapped around her from behind as she finished "I'll try to come back sooner this time." She said, turning in his hold to face him.

"At the very least you can write." He noted. 

"You know how bad I am about that, but I'll try." She smiled. "Keep safe."

"Aye, lass. You too." He kissed her once briefly before she pulled back, donning her hood and mask. 

"You should head back to the cistern before you're missed." She told him. "Bye, Bryn." Then she was gone. Out the window and into the shadows quick as a cat. 

Brynjolf sighed as he gathered his things and left. It was hard to remember how this began, but the years didn’t make anything easier. Yet the distance never seemed to make things harder either. Not the way he thought it would. 

They had figured out long ago that no matter the time they spent apart, they would easily fall to old habits when together. It never stopped him from wishing for more though. A more permanent relationship. 

Maybe someday. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos mean the world to me. I'd appreciate it if you let me know your thoughts. See ya!


End file.
